


Is it a crush?

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [28]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Other, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Written as a fill for Round two of the January Creativity night.The prompts were boobs and bow but this is just loosely connected to those if at all.





	Is it a crush?

Sometimes there was this moment when Douglas looked at other people maybe a bit too much.   
Sometimes it was famous people that were on posters and in ads just a bit too much.   
Sometimes it was people that they came across often. 

Before they realised they weren’t a guy these moments were always put down as simple infatuation with good looking people, but nowadays? 

Nowadays it seemed like infatuation at first. It always started with that.  
Nowadays there were other thoughts coming afterwards sometimes though.   
Nowadays something like jealousy tried to push out the good feelings of the crush at times. 

These days Douglas could never be sure if a passing crush on someone wouldn’t turn out to be jealousy over people’s body type in the near future.


End file.
